


That's when I'll stop loving you

by maddiemotionless15



Category: Disney - All Media Types, the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15





	That's when I'll stop loving you

university fic

Kai pov

This happened after every single time we had an fight and I would be lying if we didn't fight a lot because we did. I just don't know what has happened to us, we used to be loved up and happy but now we are so distant and you are being cold. Why are you doing this to me Uruha, I love you. Please don't do this to me.

I picked up my phone and checked my phone for the tenth time but no message from Uruha. Maybe this time was the last fight? It had been pretty bad, the whole of the campus saw and that hurt. He was mean and demeaning, it seemed as if he would stop at no cost to insult me, yet I was still so in love with the man. Why do I always listen to my heart and never my brain? My heart tells me that he will come back to me but brain is telling me to leave. I let out an deep sigh, flung my phone across my bed and flopped back on to it.

The door opened and in walked my room mate and best friend Reita along with Ruki and Aoi.

" Hey Kai", Aoi started.

" Hi guys", I greeted them with a fake smile on my face. I wasn't feeling it but I just had to, I was the happy cheery one in the group and also the glue. If I fell a part what would happen to the guys? besides I have been told that I have an rather big heart and sometimes that is the worst thing ever. It hurts to care about someone so much and then expect them to care just as much as you do for them for you. You then find out that they don't and my whole world collapses. This is how I feel when I am with Uruha, I care too much.

" Kai?", Reita called as he clicked his fingers in front of my face.

"Y-yeah, sorry I kinda zoned out", I laughed awkwardly.

They laughed in unison. " Yeah, we can tell", said Ruki.

They walked further in to the room and Aoi dropped the plastic bags that he was holding in front of me.

" What's this", I asked.

" Just some alcohol and sweets!", he exclaimed. He must have noticed the confused look as he added:" We know that the break up hit you hard and we just wanna help so I think you should shut up, sit down and watch Alice in wonderland with us."

I couldn't help but feel that this whole situation was rather strange but I obeyed Aoi as he put the disc into the CD player.

\----------------------------------------

Halfway through the film and six beers later, the guys were mortal and screaming at the screen.

" The cats tryna throw you off, why are you listening to him girl!?"

" Shut the fuck up Aoi, I'm trying to enjoy the film!"

" But Rei, Aoi's right cats are fucking evil, the mad hatter is over there, Alice where the fuck you going?"

" Saying that she's kinda cute, what u think Ru?"

" Ewwww Aoi-chan, she's a kid."

" Yeah Aoi, I didn't think you were into that", Reita teased.

" Fuck off Reita, I was talking to Ru."

I left my friends to argue as my thoughts drifted back to Uruha. I missed him. I missed every single little thing about him. I missed the way he would hold my hand and tell me everything would me alright. I missed the way he would cuddle with me as we watched films. I missed his scent, I missed his cheesy jokes. I missed his smile, I missed the way I felt with him. I felt loved, I felt safe, I felt as if I was the only thing that mattered to him. Clearly I was wrong, I guess I have to get used to him not being there all the time.

My gaze went back to the film but I couldn't really concentrate because the idiots I called friends were still arguing.

" Ru-chan, I bet you would look sexy in a dress like that."

" Why are you such a fucking perv, Aoi?", Reita asked.

" I'd do it for you Aoi", Ruki purred. He gave an sultry look to Reita. "I'd do it for both of you."

This was getting too much to handle, who knew Ruki and Aoi were this horny when they were drunk. I lay down on my bed with my head on Reita's lap. He looked down at me and smiled, stroking my brown locks with his free hand whilst the other cradled his beer. My phone sounded so I picked it up. My heart skipped a beat when I saw who it was. Uruha. I clicked on his name and read the text.

What's Mickey without Minnie, What's Piglet without Pooh, What's Donald without Daisy, that's me without you.

When Ariel doesn't sing and Pooh bear hates honey , when Tigger stops bouncing and Goofy isn't funny.

When Peter Pan can't fly and Simba never roars, when Alice in Wonderland can't fit through small doors.

When Dumbo's ears are small and happily ever after isn't true

That's when I'll stop loving you.


End file.
